


英米短篇集

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →各種為summer而寫的沒頭沒腦英米、有時可能看起來像米英→部份是R18請注意
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)





	英米短篇集

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《W is for Witchcraft》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/737682) by summerbee. 



##  **勝利寶劍PWP**

March 20, 2018

「快點吸出來。」旅館房間內的燈光昏暗，亞瑟坐在床邊，厭煩程度遠超過往阿爾弗雷德所認知的任何一次，他感覺對方現在的情緒隨時有可能一觸即發，只好乖順跪下，解開男人的褲頭後，垂首含入對方的性器。

很努力地將男人的下體放入口中舔硬，阿爾弗雷德卻因為迥異以往的角度感覺肩頸酸痛，他嘗試想要挪動頭部，高挺的鼻尖卻頂到亞瑟突起的肚子──讓亞瑟不爽的來源。

「會、會卡住……！」被情慾渲染的亞瑟，正伸手將自己的頭拼命往陰莖根部壓去，試圖讓溫暖的口腔包覆整個陰莖，阿爾弗雷德總算發出抗議，雖然因為口齒不清顯得有些無力：「你的肚子太大了……」

「媽的、別提那個！」想起自己這詭異萬分的肚子，亞瑟就忍不住怒火高漲。縱使知道這是邪靈作祟搞的鬼，也不代表他就能忍受自己像個孕婦一樣扶腰挺肚！

亞瑟自上而下看著阿爾弗雷德，眼中有著正在醞釀的風暴。他心想，這可是他最後的耐心、以及給予阿爾弗雷德的慈悲：「你現在最好趕快把我吸出來，不然等邪靈擴散，到時我們都得完蛋。」

知道對方是要利用兩人靈魂上的契約來除去身上的邪祟，放血太過危險，最安全的體液交換就是射精……阿爾弗雷德姿勢上再困難，他現在也只能盡力更加下趴仰頭，自下而上銜住亞瑟的陽具，用自己的口腔和喉頭按摩吸吮對方。

這動作對高大的阿爾弗雷德確實有著相當的難度，他為了避開亞瑟的孕肚，幾乎是整個上身都得趴伏在地，亞瑟的下體正沉浸在令人腦幹發麻的快感之中，視覺上更是無法從阿爾弗雷德翹高的臀部移開。

媽的。又罵了一次髒話，亞瑟被情慾染深的綠眸變得更加晦暗，又或者因為邪靈的煽動而帶點猩紅，他舉起腳壓在阿爾弗雷德的腰窩上，用腳跟和腳趾摩擦著那令人眩暈的誘惑凹谷。

感覺自己的陰莖被更強力的套弄，阿爾弗雷德因為性感帶被撩撥而發出的呻吟被口中的肉具堵住，喉嚨內噴出的氣息陣陣灑在龜頭上，亞瑟終究還是順從了內心的想法，壓著阿爾弗雷德的頭往對方的喉嚨挺胯。

沒預料到亞瑟突然的暴烈，阿爾弗雷德喉頭下意識一緊，溢出的前列腺液嗆到了鼻子，他的嘴終究沒能堅持住而鬆開，陰莖灑著精液彈跳出來，噴得他一頭一臉。

這角度真的很糟……根本就咬不住啊。有些埋怨地白了坐在床邊的男人一眼，阿爾弗雷德沒有忘記驅魔的初衷，只得用手指刮著臉上的精液，將那些白濁一點一點地吃進嘴裡。

他哪裡曉得這畫面看在亞瑟眼裡是什麼光景。射精了一次後，他感覺自己的腹部似乎是小了點，低頭往下看時，重新復甦勃起的陰莖也好像不再完全被孕肚給遮住，亞瑟一把將跪在地上的阿爾弗雷德拉上床，準備開始第二輪的除魔行動。

* * *

##  **機師亞瑟**

March 30, 2018

阿爾弗雷德沒想到會在這時候遭受夾擊，到底是哪裡計算錯誤了！如果照著原本的估計，他現在應該早就擺脫梅迪奇家族的追擊，順利帶著晶片從地中海離開。可現況卻是：他已經被義大利警方與黑手黨，一路緊逼到退無可退。

開著從路上強硬奪來的吉普車，阿爾弗雷德急速往羅馬郊外駛去，追兵在蜿蜒的巷弄中被接二連三甩開，離開城市雖然可以避免殃及池魚，但阿爾弗雷德也因此暴露於荒原之中，仍然緊咬不休的敵人在後頭，就像獵捕羚羊的惡狼。

耳邊傳來震耳欲聾的聲響，阿爾弗雷德驚覺大事不妙，他斜眼看向上方的後視鏡，竟然出現了空中的追兵，那可怕的噪音來自於直升機的旋翼，震得阿爾弗雷德心頭一顫，它卻將機槍口對準了那龐大的車隊。

又是哪一邊的勢力？阿爾弗雷德差點被直升機的掃射同時掀翻，這種狂躁的攻擊讓他開始高速思考這次行動還可能存在的對手。然而因為彈雨，阿爾弗雷德的駕駛終究無法如此順利，視線內巨大的陰影籠罩而下，直升機已經在前方低空盤旋。

阿爾弗雷德抓過了副駕上的突擊步槍，這是連車一同劫來的武器，他腰後的手槍已經沒有子彈了，純粹是因為會被認出是CIA的標準配備，才沒有被扔棄。

聊勝於無。彎身自駕駛座滾出尋找掩護，阿爾弗雷德卻在那瞬間瞪大了眼睛。

「嗨，阿爾。」聲音從直升機的擴音器傳出，阿爾弗雷德不敢置信地轉頭，那是他的內勤數據分析師。亞瑟講話的微妙鼻音，他從耳機中聽過無數次：「我來救你了。」

「還不快點上來。」扔出的繩梯對亞瑟而言就像逗貓棒一樣，準備勾起他心心念念的貓兒。眼光放向遠方持續增援的敵人，亞瑟一改過去的冷靜瑟縮，露出充滿快意的笑容：「手動機槍還要你來操作，別拖拖拉拉的。」

無論是羚羊還是惡狼，都是獵手眼中的狩捕對象而已。

* * *

##  **阿米犧牲自己救亞瑟**

April 17, 2018

「柯克蘭，我真是小看了你尖酸的人品。」雪山魔女氣得連原本淡金色的頭髮都漸漸轉紅，一旁的孩童與群眾發出驚訝的聲音。畢竟魔女雖然住在這小鎮已久，但一直都像普通人般經營祖傳藥房，過著悠閒而平淡的毎一天。

她死死盯著眼前的老相識，難以想像這個人竟是自己過去交往過的對象：「你以前是這種會帶新男友來舊女友老家結婚的男人嗎──不、應該說，你竟然會選擇結婚？！你這個毫無協調性的男人？」

「那當然是因為他遇見了我。」「──其實我也沒有很想結婚。」

兩名男人異口同聲時又驚訝地對看了眼，最後在阿爾弗雷德不可置信而瞪得渾圓的眼神下，亞瑟乾咳了兩聲，敗下陣來：「我的意思是，我們只是正好覺得，在山岳之國中舉行婚禮，別有一番趣味。絕對沒有羞辱你的意思。」

除了阿爾弗雷德，誰都知道這是一句沒有半個字是真實的陳述。亞瑟暗暗咬牙，雖然辦婚禮這種傻事只是阿爾弗雷德的浪漫，但對他也沒有太大影響……直到他突然想起某任前女友，曾經因為鬧分手而對自己下了奇怪的詛咒。

在沒有取得對方的祝福下貿然結婚，他就會一輩子陽痿到死。

所以你快點祝福我吧──還沒來得及說出這話，亞瑟的辯駁就被高聲打斷，在雪山長居的魔女其實最擅長的是火焰魔法，而情緒所牽引的瑪納已經讓她的長髮轉為鮮艷赤色：「你──竟然──有──為了別人──妥協的一天！」

那你當初就不能遷就我一點嗎！只不過是早餐要喝茶還是咖啡！控訴之後是一連串連亞瑟也很難聽懂的古老高地語，紅色的光焰捲起魔女的髮尾，像是活物一般自女子的背後竄出直射亞瑟的心臟。

亞瑟立刻判斷出這恐怕難以完全閃避，他正要拿出兄長給予的護符抵擋時，卻有更高大的人影擋在自己眼前。

光芒散去，亞瑟皺眉將阿爾弗雷德轉到正面大肆檢查，卻發現對方雖然有些傻住，卻毫髮無傷。

被光線刺得幾乎造成暫時性失明，阿爾弗雷德好不容易回過神，跨過亞瑟的肩膀，他嘗試想要利用離自己最近小鎮住民聚焦眼神，卻下意識喃喃出聲：「每週三次，五任，四女一男。」

「什麼？」完全無法理解阿爾弗雷德的言語，亞瑟推了推對方肩膀，卻看見阿爾弗雷德驚恐地移動著視線，最後用力閉上眼睛：「這……為什麼！簡直像是硬塞了五個披薩到我的胃裡……」

你到底對他幹了什麼？亞瑟帶有質疑的憤怒眼神轉向魔女，卻只換來一個蔑視：「那本來是你該受的。我看誰還要跟你結婚！如果你每次碰面就會說出──」

「說出那個人每週作愛頻率、炮友總數和性別組成。」扶住開始適應大量資訊的腦袋，阿爾弗雷德幾乎是用靈魂知道自己遭受了什麼事。感覺比較舒服的他總算可以張開眼睛，卻在看見亞瑟的那瞬間愣住。

「忘了告訴柯克蘭先生，這咒語對可以調動瑪那的人同樣有效，例如……你。」魔女幸災樂禍的聲音從旁傳來，亞瑟用盡全力才能沒把惡咒大聲念出口。魔女的目的雖然沒有達成，但現在看來這個臭男人也是完了。

阿爾弗雷德的嘴唇囁嚅，他實在很想說點什麼來告訴亞瑟自己的安好。但他實在太驚訝──太驚訝眼前這個男人的性對象中，竟然出現過……非人的存在。

我真的要和他結婚？從開始籌備婚禮以來，阿爾弗雷德第一次產生這樣的疑問。

* * *

##  **魔法師的英式早餐**

April 23, 2018

（米英英米傻傻分不清）

亞瑟在床上喘著粗氣，他的面色潮紅不退，體溫高熱，喉頭因為發炎而腫脹，每呼吸一次，就令他痛苦不堪的時間又增加幾分。

但他還是得開口，為了身旁靠坐在老式搖椅上同樣眼眶泛濕、正在不停咳嗽的男孩。突然被捲進這個時空的他們身無分文──用魔法偽造通貨，這事情也違反他們的守則──在黑市商人眼中唯一值錢的祖傳墜飾，那是亞瑟最後的退路。

一手扶著因為水土不服而重感冒的阿爾弗雷德，亞瑟毅然決然用墜飾換取金幣，在看醫生和換取遮風避雨之地之間選擇了後者。

「阿爾弗雷德。」開口引起他的男孩僅剩的注意力，亞瑟覺得選擇了三天的旅館是正確不已的決定。此地的病毒兩人並不熟悉，魔法能力較佳而以為自己還有退路的亞瑟，在那之後也很快染上了高熱，這奪走了他最後能夠運用瑪納的能力，先天體能較差的他少了魔法，如今甚至病得比另一人還要嚴重：「我覺得你最好還是停止看護我，快點去休息......」

「為什麼？」阿爾弗雷德的眼角與鼻頭都紅通通的，那有點可憐的樣子若是平常，亞瑟一定會忍不住萌生起帶有下流氣息的憐愛之意，可惜現在兩人都是病號，生病也帶走了他的性慾：「你的身體比較強健，也比較早發病，照理說你現在趕快休息，就會趕快痊癒......無論如何都比在這裡交互傳染來得好。」

「否則再這樣病下去，我們都得完蛋。」陌生時空中沒有金錢的兩人，還因為生病發燒而喪失使用魔法的能力......這種組合一但連這最後的庇蔭都失去，亞瑟用膝蓋想也知道會變得多麼艱難。

可惜他的男孩沒有跟上這個思維。他雙眼圓睜，還有點沙啞的聲音驚喜上揚：「對耶，我感覺我最近似乎好多了，瑪納們好像也比較願意理我──看！」

男孩的手指幾個揮舞彈動，木頭圓桌上立刻出現了豐盛的美食。「你看，連你先前說想吃的家鄉早餐也能變出來了！」

看著桌上豐盛的食物，甚至還有自己最喜歡的酵母抹醬。亞瑟卻挫敗地發出虛弱呻吟，他看著不明所以而一臉想要誇獎的阿爾弗雷德，想著自己如果還有點體力，一定會高聲大喊──

「如果你已經恢復到還能動用魔法，麻煩你先把我的病治好可以嗎......」

至少也給我變顆退燒藥吧，亞瑟欲哭無淚地想。


End file.
